


La gatta felice

by Ljn



Series: Cenere alla Cenere [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: Storia di uno stronzo, un idiota, di una gatta e di come riottenere la pace tanto agognata (per un po').





	La gatta felice

**_La gatta felice_ **

\- Meeeeeaouuhh! Meeeeiaaouuuh! Meuuuooooouuuhhhhhh!

\- Uccidila.

\- Teme …

\- Uccidila, o lo faccio io. E sarà una morte molto meno misericordiosa.

\- Ha nostalgia di casa. Comprendila.

\- Non sono affari miei.

\- Vedrai che in un paio di ore si calmerà.

\- Lo hai detto anche questa mattina, quando la bestia infernale è stata scaricata qui. Non mi pare sia cambiato qualcosa. … Anche se devo ammettere che è stato piuttosto divertente vederti mentre combattevi per tirarla fuori dalla gabbia.

\- Stronzo. Potevi pure aiutarmi, sai? I suoi graffi bruciano come l’inferno, _sai_?

\- Ma va’? Correggimi se sbaglio, ma chi è che l’ha chiamata “batuffolino amorevole”? Hai già cambiato idea?

\- Non ho detto così! Ho detto … Mmmfh! – sbatté un piede a terra, frustrato, quindi procedette a rovistare nella scatola che Sakura aveva lasciato loro assieme ad Hai, mentre ribatteva alle accuse immotivate del compagno - _Comunque_ non ho cambiato idea. È solo che le sue unghie sono un sacco più taglienti di quelle di Akamaru. Di solito mi odia troppo per venirmi abbastanza vicino da graffiare: non me lo aspettavo, ecco. Aha! – fissò con soddisfazione quello che aveva trovato, e procedette col piano per distrarre la gatta disperata, girandosi verso la fonte dei versi disumani che stavano rischiando di far uscire di senno anche lui – Guarda che ho trovato, Hai-chan? Ti piace questo? Ti piace vero? … Se per una volta ti fossi comportato da essere umano e l’avessi tirata fuori _tu_ da quella maledetta gabbietta, invece di costringere _me_ a farlo, io non assomiglierei ad un test di medicina sul campo!

\- Hai voluto la gatta? Adesso arrangiati. E smettila di cercare di distrarla con quella stupida corda!

Naruto, non curandosi neppure di voltarsi a guardarlo, continuò nel vano tentativo di cercare di interessare il felino, agitando la cordicella attaccata al bastoncino che la sua stupida padrona rosa aveva fornito loro, assieme a tutta una scatola di altri giochini scemi per animali scemi quanto il biondo scemo che ci stava attualmente giocando. - Sakura-chan mi ha detto che è uno dei suoi giochi preferiti. Solo il petto di pollo riesce a distoglierla dal corrergli dietro. Eeeehhh Hai-chaaaan … guarda cos’ho quiiiii … micia micia miciaaaaa … guardaaa … che beeello, eh? Non ti viene voglia di giocarci? E dai, micetta … miiicia micia miciaaa …

Fissando infastidito il biondo decerebrato accosciato sul pavimento con un bastoncino in mano che faceva stupidi suoni nel tentativo di comunicare con un … _un_ _animale_ (dannazione Dobe!), Sasuke decise che poteva essere saggio far presente la realtà delle cose all’idiota – SE, e sottolineo _se_ , pure ti capisse, ora è troppo irritata per prestare attenzione ai tuoi stupidi giochi, Dobe. Non lo vedi? È davanti a quello shoji da secoli ormai. Ma non le si scaricano le batterie?

Naruto abbassò la mano che teneva il gioco, e la usò per far leva sul pavimento e voltarsi a mezzo verso di lui, che se ne stava rigido e con le braccia incrociate a mezza stanza di distanza dalla assordante maledizione che quell’idiota si era trascinato in casa. _Sua_.

\- Sasuke piantala, vuoi? – gli disse il biondo con fare infastidito - Hai-chan sente la mancanza di Sakura-chan. Poverina … penserà di essere stata abbandonata!

\- MUOAUUUOOO.

Sasuke strinse gli occhi a fessura, al limite dell’omicidio di massa - Allora toglila da questa situazione e sopprimila. In questo modo non soffrirà più. E neppure io.

\- TEM -/- MMUUUOOOAAAAA!!

Naruto fissò aggrondato la gatta, che aveva preso a miagolare più forte. Non capiva che in quel modo non aiutava la sua causa? Se continuava così, davvero domani avrebbero mangiato stufato!

\- Anzi, sai una cosa? – riportò l’attenzione sul bastardo irrigidito e pronto ad uccidere all’altro capo della stanza - Potresti fare il _Dobe_ altruista, prendere quella maledizione e trasferirti nell’appartamento di Sakura. Così non ti sentirai in colpa per aver terminato il suo cucciolo e io potrò riavere la casa silenziosa che avevo una volta.

Lo incenerì. Quindi gli ringhiò contro il suo contributo per il perfezionamento del piano. - Io ho un’idea migliore. Perché non la smetti di fare lo stronzo egocentrico e la prendi in braccio? Magari con la sua cuccia di erba gatta preferita la smetterà di piangere.

\- Non se ne parla. Non ho nessuna intenzione di prendere le pul … Naruto.

\- Che c’è, ora?

\- … Che sta facendo?

\- Cioè?

\- … Quella posiz … NON TI AZZARDARE PROGENIE DI DANZO!

Naruto, all’urlo scandalizzato del moro, finalmente si voltò. - … Oh. Ecco perché Sakura-chan aveva detto di farle vedere subito dove era la sua cassettina …

\- Naruto!

Sbuffò. Teme con la puzza sotto il naso del cazzo. - Rilassati, Sas’ke. È solo un po’ di pipì.

\- UN …! Ha _urinato_ sul pavimento del salotto della _mia_ casa di famiglia!

Naruto si alzò, il bastoncino in mano che agitò la piuma legata alla fine della cordicella come una allegra coda, quando lui agitò il braccio liquidando le preoccupazioni di Sasuke - Maah, maaah … un po’ di carta e si sistema tutto. Mica ha fatto la cacca. E poi non è che abbiamo il tatami in salotto. Fosse stato nello stu … Teme, dove vai?

\- A prepararti la valigia. Tu e quell’essere ve ne andate da casa mia in questo istante.

\- Teme! Non ho intenzione di vivere nell’appartamento di Sakura-chan! E poi lo sai che Hai e Kurama non vanno d’accordo! Al massimo funzionerebbe se ci andassi tu, no? Teme? … Non posso lasciare la gatta da sola … Teme?

\- MMOOUUUUAAAOOOOOU!

\- Così non aiuti, Hai-chan! – sibilò contro la gatta - Tem -/-MUOAAAAAAAAAAOO.

\- Avanti … non fare cos … CAZZO! – agitò violentemente la mano offesa.

-FFFFFFFFSSSS!!!!!

\- Sas’keeeee!!! Torna qui e aiutami! Ha cercato di tagliarmi un braccio! Saaaas’keeee!! A te piacciono le mie braccia! Non vuoi davvero che io ne perda … -/- MMIiiiiiieeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuu

\- Ah, non mi freghi mica più, piccola cann … Oh, andiamo … -/- Miiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeuuuu!!! MuuuuaaAAAAAOOOOOO. FFFFFFFTSSSS

\- AHIO! Cazzo, gatta! Mi hai fatto male!! Nooo … non avvicinarti, sai? Guarda che ti rimetto nella tua gabbietta …

\- Muooooooooooooouuu!

\- Ok, magari non lo faccio, ma ti lascio nelle mani del bastardo …

\- MMUOOOAAAAAAUUUUUU!!!

\- OK, non farò neppure questo, ma tu smettila, va bene? Sakura-chan torna fra poco! Due settimane non sono nulla, vedrai! Ci divertiremo tan … -/- MUUUUAAAAAOUUUU!!!

\- UCHIHA MUOVI IL CULO E TORNA QUI!

\- Muuuoooohhh MOUUUUUUUOOhhhhhaaa MMMMUUUUOOOOAOOO

\- Miiiicia micia micia … non farmi desiderare di essere sordo … ti prego! Poi dovrei ammettere che il Teme ha il punto … - si spostò cautamente verso il fusuma e lo aprì, tenendo d’occhio la potenziale catastrofe che aveva seguito ogni suo movimento come un dannato segugio e ora miagolava fissando la via di fuga improvvisamente a sua disposizione - TEMMMEEEE! Piantala di fare la prima donna e torna qui! … Sasuke?! Sasuke non puoi ignorarmi! … Non ignorarmi, dai … Sasuke? Daaaai … lo sai che tanto non funziona, Teme … Andiamo … Va bene, era uno scherzo, ok? Lo so che non ti muoveresti mai da qui. Neppure temporaneamente. È un’altra delle tue ossessioni, questa casa. Lo so. Ora però torna qui! SUBITO prima che la streg … Hai-chan cerchi di uscire e scopra la sala da tè di tua madre! Io non posso fermarla, lo sai no? Buona, buona Hai-chan … adesso la tua erba gatta torna e tu potrai dormirci sopra quanto vuoi, sai? Basta che la smetti di miagolar … -/- MUUUOOOOUUU -/- Guarda che la lascio andare, Sasuke, eh? Vuoi che la lasci vagare per la casa? Ha ancora la cacca da fare, ricordi? – minacciò disperato. Se la gatta si fosse avvicinata ancora, non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto fare. Davvero.

\- … Stronzo? Ci sei? … Sei vivo? Non sei morto, vero? Dimmi che non sei morto … mi dispiacerebbe doverti inseguire _adesso_ nell’altro mondo, sai? Ho ancora un sacco di cose da fare qui. Poi sarei di cattivo umore per tipo … sempre, e a te non piace quando sono di cattivo -/- Vuoi stare zitto, almeno tu?

Tirando un mentale sospiro di sollievo, Naruto sorrise al compagno che stava avanzando con fare seccato lungo il corridoio. - Ah, ma allora eri vivo!

Sasuke lo ignorò, superandolo e inginocchiandosi a terra a distanza di sicurezza dalla gatta incavolata che era costretto a sopportare.

Hai smise quasi istantaneamente di miagolare, e lo fissò con sospetto. Lui la ricambiò glaciale, e fece scivolare il piatto che aveva in mano verso di lei. – Se la smetti, - contrattò serio - questo è tuo.

\- EHI, Teme! Quello è il pollo che ti serve per farmi il ramen!

Degnò l’idiota di appena mezza occhiataccia, indirizzandogliela da sopra una spalla rigida dallo stress. - Non vuoi eliminare il problema? Allora soffri. E fallo in silenzio, perché lei la posso sempre buttare fuori, ma a te ti uso come concime per il prato qui dietro.

\- TEME!

Hai li ignorò entrambi, occupata a divorare la sua pappa preferita.


End file.
